


‘Tis A day in the Life of Kurtis Conner: Is Drew GOODENough?

by HoopDawgYall



Category: Drew Gooden - Fandom, Kurtis Conner - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopDawgYall/pseuds/HoopDawgYall
Summary: Drew and Kurtis are coming to terms with their feelings for each other but sneaky sneaky Danny gets in the way.
Relationships: Drew Gooden/Kurtis Conner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	‘Tis A day in the Life of Kurtis Conner: Is Drew GOODENough?

It was a bright and boomy day, Drew Gooden and Kurtis Conner decided to make a video together, but little did Kurtis know, Drew had a hidden agenda (in his pants). Drew had finally gotten Kurtis alone after the third wheel, Danny, left to go grocery shopping and yoga. Drew acknowledged that Danny had a rockin’ bod, but Kurtis is his only bae. He can’t keep his eye off of his boy candy.

“Hey, Kurtis. Have you heard of Hello Fresh?” Drew flexed the corners and said it with a charming sarcastic smile.

“Why no Drew, I haven’t.” Kurtis was embarrassed and almost impregnated by Drew’s smile even though they were acting.

“Well Kurtis, then you probably live off shit (that means poop).” Drew covered his mouth. “Whoops, me and my dirty little mouth.”

And Kurtis said. “That’s not the only thing that’s dirty Drew. Keep talking like that, and a goober will have to wash your mouth out with soup while reciting scriptures of the Holy Bible.”

The two suddenly looked at each other in surprise. “Wait a second Drew, I don’t remember you ever cursing in videos.”

Drew answered. “Well gosh golly darn, sorry Kurtis, it’s actually because I have been getting upset with how Danny has been getting between us.”

“Drew Gorden no! It’s not like that. Sure we had that fling once, but that’s only because I had a moment of weakness dude.”

“Yeah right! Like that time you slept with my step father.”

“No need to be Kurt Drew! We talked about this, he took advintage of me at my weakest moment.”

“Oh yeah, ‘cus you’re always going through something.”

Suddenly they heard the door click. Danny Phantom walks in to see Drew grabbing Kurtis’s collarless shirt with one hand and his neck with the other.

“Drew you promised to never bring that up!!!” Kurtis almost broke out in tears. His private self was very different from his internet persona. In his private life, his sarcasm was like the rarest of Pokémons, hard to catch.

“Hey guys break it up. Can’t a guy leave and do some yoga for 5 minutes without you guys throwing shots!?” Danny ran dramatically and tackled the troubled boys.

“Woah, hey, what are you talking about Dan!? You were only gone for like 5 minutes!” Drew said with a now broken arm. “And look what you did to my good arm!”

“Oh my god, Drew. I never meant for this to happen!? It’s all because I almost did the do that we drew out this argument Drew!” Kurtis sobbed as he stared at Drew’s mangled arm.

“You really are a boob when off-camera.” Drew spoke hurtful words, but he was actually harpy for Kurtis’s concern.

“Hey, don’t be such a jerk to Kurtis, you know he’s going through some stuff.” Danny Fenton spoke defensively while finally helping them up off the floor.

“OWW.” Drew exclaimed once more.

Drew knew Danny was trying to show off his sensitive side to Kurtis. Danny had been trying to get between them and butter Kurtis up like a freshly baked biscuit ever since they met, but Danny was right. “You’re right Daniel. I was a little too quick to start somethin’.” Unfortunately, Drew didn't have very much control of his broken arm and tipped over a cup of red Kool-aid with his limp arm as he got up!

“Oh no! our last glass! Danny, please tell me you got some more from the store. I know you weren’t gone for long, but I’m sure you could have made the run with those deliciously butch thighs of yours!”

“This is why I didn’t want these two to meat,” Drew said to himself.

"Uh, you know we can hear you right." Danny said mockingly.

"We're like right here dude." Kurtis agreed as he made an awkward hand gesture.

“Shut up! And stop trying to seduce Kurtis Danny! This is why I don’t like it when you two meet!” Danny was a true frienemy (that means friend and enemy).

Suddenly a load explosion rudely interrupted their conversation. "Wham! Kpshhh! Pew Pew. Kracow!"

A woman cried for help. "Oh nooo, my smelly cactus collection is in shambles."

A man yelled a manly yell. "My God woman, smelly cacti are the least of our problems! How many times have I told you to stop communicating on that alien device we found in Cuba! Your life decisions are the only thing that' truly smelly around here."

The room went silent.

"The hell dude, was your neighbor's TV always so loud??" Kurtis shrugged his shoulders in confusion. He had been living with Drew for 6 months and never recalled such loud noise voice.

Just then, the most unexpected guess appeared…..until next time homie.

**Author's Note:**

> Preview:
> 
> “Hey, you guys just left the door open.”
> 
> …….
> 
> “I don’t want no trouble, maaaaaan.”
> 
> ……
> 
> “I’m pregnant with your father. I’m actually your grandpa.”
> 
> ……
> 
> “You’re such a tease!! Gimme some of that Kurt!”


End file.
